


“Just— just don’t forget about me. Okay?”

by csenny



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, i would say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csenny/pseuds/csenny
Summary: tenrose + J request // sets between episode 6 and 7 of season two





	“Just— just don’t forget about me. Okay?”

The Doctor wasn’t sure how much time passed. He felt like it’s only been a quarter-hour since he left Rose and Jackie alone, to talk. Even before they arrived she didn’t say much. And after she saw her mother again, he thought it’s better, if he gives them some space. The last time she saw Jackie she was from an alternate reality and was turned into a Cyberman. She needed to be with her mother and he didn’t want to disrupt it.

Not to mention her father, the alternate reality Pete Tyler, who left her high and dry after she told her who she is. It was a big punch to take and then came Mickey. The Doctor hoped a journey back to their home will make them forget about it or at least take their mind off of what happened. He liked to think a good distraction will ease the pain.

But Mickey Smith decided to take his fate into his own hand and told The Doctor and Rose that he is staying. It not only shocked Rose, but the Doctor himself. It was the last thing, no, it was something he hasn’t even thought of. He could imagine Rose to get this idea sooner, than him. Well, not now. Not after what happened. But it still had him stunned.

But it was a noble cause. Staying in a strange, yet familiar world to fight for the sake of humanity. And even after he explained that they could never return he stayed true to his decision. He knew with his stay that alternate world will have a better chance to survive. Mickey the idiot, off to save the world.

But Rose. Her heart was broken already. By Pete, the man wasn’t her father, even if she wanted him to be so badly. And now her friend. The man, always by her side, who was always there for her, who even left his home to fly through the stars with her. He is saying goodbye to her. Forever.

She could hardly talk to him. Hardly keep her tears back. Hardly let him go. But she did. She walked back to the TARDIS and took one last look at her friend.

They didn’t talk. Rose left the main console room and he didn’t see her again until they were about to land. She changed from her server dress back to her own clothes. But they still didn’t talk to each other.

Even before the TARDIS could materialize she walked to the door and opened it as soon as they landed. And she saw her mother. Her own mother. Who is alive and well. The two women hugged each other and Rose didn’t let her go.

She tried not to cry, but as she let her mother go, who still wanted to know where they were and what the Doctor means by Mickey gone home. And Rose wanted to answer her questions, but after a few words she broke down in tears. The tears that she couldn’t cry when Peter left her, when Mickey said goodbye, even when she was alone in the TARDIS. Now they washed down on her face.

She didn’t even notice the Doctor slipping back to the TARDIS, where he’s been now, god knows how long. He was in the main console room, sitting in the only chair it had.

Sitting, he suddenly realized. He never just sits around in here.

He jumped to his feet and headed for the door. Even without knowing how long he has been sitting there, it had to be enough. Or if it wasn’t he will just come up with some silly reason why he decided to head out of the TARDIS. Yeah, good plan.

He opened the door and peeked out. It was now dark compared to what it looked like when he left. It was probably late afternoon, almost evening. But before he could figure it out, his eyes met another pair.

Jackie Tyler was standing not too far, with one hand on her hips. But the look on her face made him feel like he was in trouble.

“Finally.” She whispered. “I thought you wanted to stay inside that thing forever. What have you been doing there for hours?”

“Hours?” He knew that, but only thought about it now that she confirmed it.

“Yes. Hours. I thought I had to knock.”

“Why?” The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the door behind him while Jackie talked.

“Why? What, why? So you will come out.” She whispered, but a bit louder now.

“Why are we whispering?

“Because Rose is sleeping. And the last thing I want is to wake her up.” She turned away from the Doctor and looked at the way her daughter’s room was. “My poor Rose.”

The Doctor followed her gaze, but it only lasted for a sigh.

“And you,” Jackie laid her eyes on him, with a rising fire inside of it. “You better not go anywhere until I come back.”

“Come back from where?” The woman walked away from him and stopped before she reached the door. First, he only followed her with his eyes, but then he took some steps after her.

“I have friends. And I’m about to meet one of them.” She put on a coat as she talked to him. “And I don’t want to come back and see that you set off with my daughter. I missed her for a whole year.”

She never brought that up. Not ever since he looked like this. But he remembered well and knew how hurt both of them were.

“Don’t worry. We’re not going anywhere.” He said, leaning against the wall.

“You better not.” Jackie’s hand was on the door handle, when she stopped and turned back. “While you are here, make yourself useful and take a look at my table.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows with folded arms. “What?”

“You have a screwdriver. I have a wobbly table. Fix it.” And she stepped out of the flat.

The Doctor only spent a short minute in that same position, then he sighed and headed back to the living room, now his hands in his pockets. He set his eyes on the table Jackie was talking about and put his hand on it, then slowly pressed it down. She wasn’t kidding, the table was wobbly.

He even started to think about how to fix it, when a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Mom.” Rose called out to her from her room.

He put his hand back in his pocket and walked to her door. He opened the door and Rose was in her bed, but when she noticed him she raised her head and a surprised, but sleepy eyes met with his.

“Your mother just left.” He didn’t move away from the door-sill. “She said she is meeting with a friend.”

“Oh.” She said as she sat up.“Did you talk with her?”

“She just told me not to kidnap you again.” He smiled and she returned it, but it faded away soon. “Everything all right?”

“It’s just… I’ve been…” She sighed. “A lot happened.”

He nodded. Rose looked up and that’s when he noticed her slightly swollen eyes. They were a bit red and puffy, but those brown marbles were still shining like a star.

“And I’m sure a lot more will happen too, but it’s been… hard. Talking with mom was nice, but I couldn’t tell her everything. Even if I really wanted to.” She looked down. “I didn’t tell her about dad. I know how much that would hurt her. But Mickey…”

Her voice trailed away. The Doctor was still standing at the door, but he changed his mind within seconds and took a few steps closer to her, then sat at the foot of her bed.

“Mickey will be fine.” She looked at him, but this one single sentence could not convince her about that. “It was his choice and we have to respect it.”

“I know. I just…” She took a deep breath. “I will miss him. A lot.” She didn’t want to break down in tears again. She had cried enough already.

Then silence fell into the room. They both haven’t said a thing. Rose was still looking down to the sheets and the Doctor was looking at her, first, but then he turned away to face the wall and the door.

“Is this how you felt?” He turned right back at her, but he didn’t know what she is talking about. „What you told me at Deffry Vale High School. Is this how you felt when you left them?”

He looked at her, but he was stunned by what she said.

“I, ah…” First sitting in the TARDIS, now not knowing what to say. It’s a strange day.

“Because if this is what it’s like then… then I get it.” He still looked at her. “Leaving someone behind who you’ve known for so long and knowing that they are alive, you just can’t be with them.”

She swiftly wiped a tear away. “It’s cruel. But it’s also fair. For them.”

“Couldn’t phrase it better.” He said eventually. “This is how I know Mickey will be fine. I can’t say he’s not going to do something dumb, but he will be all right.”

She believed him. Now, she did. But it also left a question in her. “Did you forget any?”

Again, the Doctor was looking for words and left her in a seemingly never-ending silence.

“I, uh… not sure. I’m old, Rose.” A weak smile appeared on her face. “But Mickey won’t forget you. He can’t and he won’t.” Her smile grew a bit stronger.

He suddenly jumped up and stood in front of her. “I better go. A wobbly table is waiting for me.”

“What?”

“Your mother told me to take a look at her table.” He pointed out of the room. “It needs to be fixed and I have a screwdriver.”

Rose smiled. He had only been able to take a few steps when Rose stopped him.

“Doctor…” He turned back. “Just— just don’t forget about me. Okay?”

It caught off guard. Rose thinking he could forget her. Ever. It was impossible and he would have loved to tell her his exact thoughts. But she was still hurt. She needed time and honestly, he did too.

He nodded. “Okay.”

Then he headed out of the room, but Rose stopped him again.

“Doctor!”

He took a few steps back and only peeked in.

“Next time, maybe we could go to see Elvis?”

The Doctor’s smile grow wider. “Elvis?”

She nodded with a wary smile.

“Yeah, I think we can do that.”


End file.
